


Day 28: Start A New Tradition

by The_Desert_Dancer



Series: Fluffuary 2020 [28]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Present Tense, Start A New Tradition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Desert_Dancer/pseuds/The_Desert_Dancer
Summary: Before the War, Pasternak had a yearly tradition of visiting Zion. Now, it was time to return to that tradition...
Relationships: Male Courier/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Fluffuary 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635826
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Day 28: Start A New Tradition

Pasternak wiped the sweat off his brow, as he climbed up the steep incline. He knew he wasn’t exactly a paragon of fitness, but this was just embarrassing even for him. I mean, being winded by just walking up a steep path? He needed to start walking more often, or at least cut back on all the elevator rides…

But then again, he had no one to blame but himself. After all, he was the one who let Mary-Beth pick their holiday destination this year. Speaking of her, Pasternak looked up at the top of the incline, seeing the woman in question there already. Mary-Beth quickly turned around, to see her companion still lagging behind.

“Come on slowpoke, hurry up!” Mary-Beth chuckled, shaking her head slightly.

The exhausted Pasternak could only shake his head in amusement, as he finally managed to reach the top of the incline. Wiping at his forehead, he turned to offer Mary-Beth a look.

“Well we’ve finally reached the top of this area.” Pasternak stated simply, offering a small smile.

“Wow Russ, don’t get too excited now.” Mary-Beth responded, a hint of sarcasm to her voice. “You might hurt yourself now.”

Pasternak just chuckled at that, as he turned to look at the view of Zion National Park. Even for someone who was not a major fan of nature, Pasternak had to admit that the view was pretty gorgeous. It was like looking at an oil painting; the rivers were shimmering blue, the sky a soft pink and the plants and trees a lovely lush green. As he looked over at Mary-Beth and seeing the twinkle in her eyes, he knew he wasn’t the only one enjoying the scenery in front of them.

“We might have to do this every year, now.” Mary-Beth joked. “A new yearly tradition, eh?”

“As long as you do the driving.” Pasternak joked back, shaking his head.

* * *

Pasternak let out a tired sigh, as he dusted off his jacket. Two hundred years later, and Zion was still as dirty as ever. Looking around, the Ghoul couldn’t help but be somewhat amazed by the sights in front of him. Zion had been practically untouched by the nuclear apocalypse all those years ago. The ground still produced life, the water was still pure and not filled with radiation, people happily lived here; it was a paradise on earth, practically. Shaking his head, Pasternak sat down on a nearby rock, casting his eyes across the wide landscape of Zion, soaking in the sights before him.

“Is everything ok?”

  
Pasternak whipped around, before relaxing when he saw who it was. The young Follows Chalk slowly made his way over, a confused look evident on his face, before standing next to Pasternak. The Courier just shook his head, trying to hide the smile on his face.

“Nothing, young man.” Pasternak explained. “Just keeping up a tradition, is all.”


End file.
